The Child of Riversong
by amyxrory47206
Summary: This is my first fanfiction. So PLEASE don't judge. The rating probably won't go up, but there is a chance. This takes place after Angels take Manhatten, but AMY AND RORY ARE SAVED! (I just like it like that so...) And The first chapter and above (unless specified) is in Amy's and Rory's House. I hope you like it :)
1. the nightmare

It was late at night, and River was asleep in the guest room of her parent's house, the Doctor wide awake right next to River, playing with a rubix cube and watching River sleep ever so often. All of a sudden, River started squirming and mumbling and then sat up in her bed quickly, breathing heavily.

"Whats wrong?" the Doctor asked while panicing.

"I just had a nightmare. That's all..." She answered.

"Are you alright, River?"

"I'm fine.. But.." River was feeling nausous. "I don't feel too well..." she said while hopping up to go to the bathroom.

"It was some nightmare if your vomitting." the Doctor yelled.

"Not really" she said as she walked back into the room looking pale.

"Tell me..."

"Tell you what?"

"About your nightmare."

River sat on her side of the bed, and the doctor put his arm around her.

"It's just silly." she sighed.

"Well, I want to know what's scaring you."

There was a moment of silence. River was staring off into space while the Doctor was staring at her. After a minute, she finally replied.

"It was just about the silence and Kovarian." she said

"That's not silly... but you dont have to fear anything." the Doctor told her while he cuddled River. "I will always be there, no matter how far away, and I will always come looking for you."

River didn't reply, but she did let out a smile and started to fall asleep in the Doctor's arms. The Doctor saw her smile, and gave her a kiss on the forehead. River did not wake up the rest of the night.


	2. Bryan comes to visit

**Alright, I haven't been on here, and I've been writing ideas in a book. I still have no idea how/when she will be pregant. I will try to update every Friday, but there will be cases I can't, or you might get a extra chapter. :) I only did the first chapter to try out, I didnt expect anyone to even read it. So thanks :) Enjoy ~S**

River woke up the next morning, and the Doctor was gone. She got up and looked at herself at the nearby mirror. Her light brown curly hair was like a tangled forest, and she had slight circles under her eyes. She got into a black and white romper and fixed up her hair before she went downstairs.

She hopped down the stairs and saw Amy sitting at the kitchen bar, in her nightie, and drinking coffee. River did not see Rory, but the Doctor was looking in the fridge.

"Where did the fish fingers and custard go?" the Doctor complained.

"You ate it all last night..." Amy said, not quite so awake yet.

"Can you go to the store and get some?"

"You can, but take the bus or somehow use your TARDIS, because I don't trust your driving skills with my new car."

"River!" Amy went over to hug her daughter. "Are you alright?"

"Mum, I'm fine!" she replied trying to breathe.

"The Doctor said you had a nightmare last night..."

"So?"

"What if it means something?"

"It could, but it's probably memories from her childhood." the Doctor interrupted while climbing Amy's counters looking for who knows what.

"Get the HELL off my counters! Rory cleaned them just this morning!" Amy yelled at him.

River just let out a chuckle. Amy went over there to scold the crap out of him, and probably telling him he needs to clean the whole house. But then the doorbell rang.

"I GOT IT!" the Doctor yelled. It was probably the only excuse to get away from Amy's yelling. He ran and got the door... "Ello, Bryan!" the Doctor greeted.

"Who is the woman?" Bryan questioned.

"His wife, also your granddaughter..." Amy answered.

"I have a granddaughter? I thought you couldnt have children."

Amy got kind of embarressed and her cheeks turned bright red. "I had her before I couldn't"

"Two questions, How come I've never seen her, and two, Why does she look older?"

River came into the conversation, "I was kidnapped at birth, and I'm human plus Timelord." she replied.

"Alright. Is Rory home?" he asked

"Nope just left for work... He will be home at 5 if you want to see him."

Bryan was still in shock he had a granddaughter, and even more in shock because the Doctor is her husband. He told the Ponds "I'll be back then..." then he took off.

"I'm going to go before Amy yells at me some more. I'll be back in a couple of days." he said while grabbing a bow tie and putting it on.

"Bye, Sweetie." she kissed him goodbye. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." he said as he hopped into TARDIS.


	3. Hallucinating

**I am so addicted to writing right now. Ok, This kinda got on my creepy side... I used one of my favorite songs in it (Its obviously from DW) Enjoy ~S**

River was upstairs in her and the Doctor's room. She was looking inside the closet, looking for pajamas and suddenly, she heard a sound. It was a large crashing sound, as if something feel down.

"Anyone here?" she asked, but there was no reply.

Sudddenly, Kovarian was behind her, she had no idea how. She saw her 1st generation self along with Kovarian. The little girl started singing a familar song:

_Tick tock, goes the clock, what shall we see?_

Tick Tock, goes the clock, til the day that you shall marry me.

River knew that song. It was her lullaby when she was little. Right now, River was terrified, she couldn't move to get her gun.

_Tick Tock, goes the clock, all the years they fly._

Tick Tock, goes the clock, you and I must die.

"How did you escape, Melody Pond?" Kovarian said circling River.

River was paralized. She had no idea what to do, and this is the most afraid in her entire life.

"Don't worry." she continued. "If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself. So I will."

_Tick Tock, goes the clock, we laughed at fate and mourned her._

River fell to the floor, curled up in a ball, and sobbing. She felt as if the room was closing in her.

_Tick Tock, goes the clock, even for the Doctor._

Suddenly, River heard voices. Not voices of her fears now and of her childhood. She heard a faded out voice of her mother.

"RIVER! Are you ok?" Amy yelled.

Suddenly, she saw the girl and Kovarian disappear out of thin air. She tried to reply to her mother in the most understandable voice possible

"Sh... She is back" She said all cracked. River was still on the floor, in a tight ball. The next thing she saw was pure black.

"She's waking up!" Amy said.

River was in her side of the bed, ice on her head. The light when she opened her eyes burned.

"How are you feeling?" Rory asked sitting down on the edge of the bed.

River did not answer this question. Many silent moments passed by, River is just trying to process what just happened.

"You said someone was back, who is?" he asked another question.

"Kovarian, and my 1st generation."

"No one was here..." Amy told her.

"Mels, I think it was a hallucination, I'm not 100% positive but I'm pretty sure it was." Rory said "She was never here."


	4. Finding out

**A lot of time skips... sorry... Have a great labor day ~S**

~Two months later, River has stopped nightmares and hallucinating and the doctor is back~

River was sleeping, with the Doctor awake right beside her. He was playing with little things on his nightstand. It was around 2 am, when River woke up feeling nauseous.

"River, are you alright?" the Doctor asked his wife.

"Fine. Just feel a little sick." she answered him in pain.

"Are you sure? You don't look too well... Did you have another one?"

"No, I didnt.."

River got straight out of bed, then ran in a bee-line to the bathroom. A couple of minutes later, she came back, her hair pulled up in a messy ponytail and her hands on her stomach.

"River, are you alright? You are really pale..." the Doctor asked her.

"I just think it's a bug. Nothing to worry about." she replied.

~a couple days later and the Doctor was out somewhere in the universe, Amy was home taking care of River, and Rory was in and out with his job.~

River was not getting better, she kept vomitting and getting really dizzy, although she kept trying to convince her parents she was fine.

"Please can you coperate with us and let us take you to the doctors?" Amy half-shouted.

"No." River quickly replied. She was on the couch, lying down, facing the back of the couch. You could barely see her head, because she was wrapped in blankets. Amy sighed, and walked into her bedroom, where Rory was getting ready for work.

"Is she still..." Rory asked Amy

"Yes... Can you help me?" Amy interrupted him.

"How? If I ask her, it wont turn out any differently."

"Just..." Amy was getting frustrated, "Try... Please. She might listen to you"

"Alright..." Rory sighed.

He walked into the living room, River was still wrapped up, forcing herself to stay awake.

"Mels?" he asked. But she didn't reply. "Are you sure you don't want to go?" She still didnt reply. "I know your awake, so answer me."

"I'm fine!" she yelled from under the blanket. When she yelled, he backed away. He's been scared of her ever since he knew she was actually "Riversong".

~The next day:p~

It was early in the morning, Amy was sitting on the porch wrapped in a blanket, and drinking green tea, staring off into space. She didn't seem to realize someone was behind her, but then the person put his hands on her shoulders, scaring her so much, she slapped him, so hard he fell to the ground.

"OI!" a very famaliar voice yelled.

"DOCTOR?!" She whisper-shouted. "WHY did you do that?"

"I wanted to surprise you..." he said while rubbing his cheek.

~Later that morning~

River was up in her room, while the rest of the family was catching up. She didn't want to go to the doctors, but she wanted to know what was wrong with her. She also didnt want to be seen by her parents or her husband, so she got her Vortex Manipulator off her nightstand, and zapped herself into the TARDIS

She pushed alot of buttons and switched on muiltiple levers, and pulled out the screen.

"Body scan, Melody Pond" she said.

A picture of herself came up onto the screen. It took a couple of minutes, but the old girl finally said "Scan, Complete"

River looked at all the dieases that came up negitive, almost all of them were, expect one. When she saw the one positive, Her mouth dropped open and tears started filling her eyes. She felt like she was about to faint, and she couldn't stand for much longer. She closed the scan, erasing it from the data core, then she punched in coordinates in her VM and disappeared.


End file.
